


Netflix and Blankets

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blankets, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Dave, give me the blanket.”





	Netflix and Blankets

John pressed the remove, and the tv lit up, the red Netflix logo covering the entire screen for a few seconds, before he was logged in. He and Dave already knew what they were going to watch, they were currently in the middle of binging a really bad parody of Grey’s Anatomy, and the couple looked forward to a couple of episodes before going to bed. Dave was lying beside him, shaded still on his face, and a bowl of popcorn in his grip, that he quickly ate from.

 

But one thing quickly caught John’s attention.

 

All of the blanket was on Dave, all of it. Not a single inch left for him. So he coughed to get Dave’s attention before speaking up.

 

“Don’t hog all of the blanket.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

John expected Dave to move a bit, giving him some of the blanket, but he, he continued to sit comfortably in bed, not moving an inch.

 

“You literally have all of the blanket right now. And won’t give me some, that’s called hogging.”

 

Dave shrugged.

 

“Meh. Changed my mind. Actually moving seems like too much work. To lazy for that shit.”

 

“Dave. Give me, the blanket.”

 

“Nah. I’ve moved on from that promise. Get your own one.”

 

“This. Is. War.”


End file.
